Future
by Pic-a-boo-I-C-U
Summary: Chris Wyatt and their family in they future.


16 Years in the future

Phoebe married Jason after he learned to accept her secret they have twins Allyson and Marie they are 14. They live next to the Manor.

Paige and Richard get married they have a daughter named Lauren she is 13 they live at his house.

Piper and Leo are married (again) 15 year old Chris and 17 year old Wyatt have a little sister Prudence Melinda who is 12.They live at the manor.

The Future Charmed Life

Piper is sitting at the dining room setting up Breakfast for the family.

Piper: Okay so I've got Pancakes, Sasuage, Bacon, Waffles, and eggs. What am I forgetting?

Leo: Drinks

Piper: Right I'll go get them.

Piper goes and returns with Orange Juice Apple Juice and Milk. Prudence Melinda also known as Mel comes down stairs.

Mel: Hi mom Hi dad.

Piper: Hi Mel Breakfast.

Mel: No thanks I'm going over to Lauren's for the day 'member. We've got band practice.

Lauren and Prudence Melinda are good friends along with Chris Allyson and Marie they have a band called Charmed Children.

Piper: Right give this to your aunt. (Hands her a basket with food)

Chris comes down stairs.

Chris: Hey their little sis.

Mel: Hi Chris Bye Chris.

Phoebe and Jason come in the house.

Phoebe: Hi Chris.

Chris: Hi aunt Phoebe

Phoebe: Picked a car yet?

Chris: I said you could pick.

Phoebe: Take a look out side.

Chris smiles when he sees a cherry red car with Chris written in dark blue on the side.

Chris: Thank you. I love it. Mel. Want a ride to Laurens'?

Mel: Sure that would be great thanks.

Phoebe: Thought you would.

Wyatt comes down stairs.

Wyatt: Like your car Chris.

Chris: Why wouldn't I?

Wyatt: Just being polite.

Chris: Come on Mel.

Piper: Its great Chris and Mel are so close. By the way why did you get him a car?

Phoebe: His future self saved Wyatt. Plus he would chauffer every one around well at least Mel.

Piper: That was good thinking.

Meanwhile at Paige and Richards

Paige: Morning.

Richard: Morning.

They go down stairs to find Lauren has cooked breakfast and made snacks for the band

Paige: Lauren you cooked let me guess Charmed Children has practice today.

Lauren: Yeha Mel and Chris are on their way their going to get Allison and Marie.

Paige: I thought they came separately?

Lauren: Um mom Chris is 16.Aunt Phoebe bought him a car.

Paige: I forgot he was 16.Okay so why aren't they eating Piper's famous breakfasts at their home.

Lauren: It's an overnight practice we girls are sleeping in the guest room and Chris is sleeping in my room.

Paige: Okay.

Richard: Sure (kisses his daughter and wife) I've got to leave for work.

Lauren: Bye daddy.

Richard: Bye baby. Love you both.

Just then Mel Chris Allyson and Marie knock on the door.

Lauren: Hi guys. Wow Chris sweet ride.

Paige: Let me see. Wow she is right that's awesome. Richard you got to see this.

Richard: What. Wow Chris cool car. I'll see you all later.

Lauren: Anyone want breakfast.

Mel: Sure, Aunt Paige mom sent this over for you. (Hands her the basket)

Paige:(Takes basket) Thanks I got to get to work.

Chris: What have you got Laur?

Lauren: Pancakes, sauage, bacon, eggs, french toast.

Allyson: Okay so breakfast then practice then lunch then more practice.

Marie: Good enough for me.

Chris: What after the last practice?

Lauren: Dinner T.V. then cousin stuff you know fun then all night magic session.

Chris: I like it sounds like fun.

They sit down for breakfast.

Lauren: Oh I forgot the butter.

Allyson: Let me get it.

Lauren: Okay.

Allyson: Butter (holds out her hand butter appears).

Marie: Very good to bad the most powerful of us all isn't here.

Lauren and Mel: Wyatt.

Chris: I'm happy he's not here I think everyone likes him better because he was here first.

Mel: That's not true I like you better. Wyatt's so "I am super powerful bow down to me". You're the fun big brother. You are going to teach me to drive right.

Chris: When mom let's me sure.

The next day Chris Mel Allyson and Marie are getting ready to go home.

Lauren: Bye everyone I'll see you soon okay. (They hug)

Chris and Mel climb in the front Allyson and Marie climb in the back. They wave good-bye.

When Chris Mel Allyson and Marie got home the found a note saying

Dear children your mothers were not feeling well we took them to the doctors love your dads Call your aunt Paige and tell her you got home okay thank you

Mel: I knew something felt wrong I should have trusted my instincts.

Chris: I felt it to and I ignored it too. I wish we had said something.

Allyson: It must have been you're white lighter instincts we didn't feel a thing.

Marie: Um I think I kind of felt a little bit sick.

Allyson: I'm the only one who didn't feel anything.

Chris Mel and Marie: Uh-huh.

Mel: I'm sensing something she's she's what?

Chris: Did you hear something?

Mel: Uh-huh

Chris: Well what is it?

Mel: Wait you didn't

Chris: Nope.

Mel: Oh my god! Wait till mom gets home she'll tell you.

Wyatt: What is going on.

Mel: Did you hear that what the doctor said?

Wyatt: No you did.

Mel: Yep

Chris: And she won't tell.

Wyatt: Congratulations you herd something we didn't.

Mel: Dose that mean I am your little sister not your baby sister

Wyatt: Not even close.

The car pulls up.

Mel: Moms home

Piper Leo Phoebe and Jason come in.

Mel: Hi mom. Congratulations.

Piper: Evesdropping were you.

Mel: We were worried can you blame us and the boys don't know I'm the only one who heard.

Piper: Really you think I'd believe you heard something Wyatt didn't yeha right..

Mel: Go ahead ask him we were practicing our magic last night I must have strengthened it.

Leo: They were she did Wyatt never practices so she strengthened it hearing something Wyatt didn't or couldn't.

Mel: What.

Leo: Wyatt doesn't practice his magic or even using it so all his powers are just sitting there and you, you're brother, and you're cousins you all use your magic and not just orbing to the mall so you get there before it closes.

Mel: That was once.

Suddenly the phone rings it is for Mel it is her best friend other than her cousin and her brother Mallory.

Mel: Yeha we had band practice for Charmed Children yesterday.

Mallory: Cool so how do you sound.

Mel: Amazing.

Mallory: How would you like to play at my birthday party I mean you would get paid of course and I already know you and your cousins and brother and you guys are already my friends.

Mel: Can I talk to Chris Lauren Allyson and Marie and call you back

Mallory: Oh sure call me back.

Mel: Chris I'm calling an emergency band-meeting can you go get Lauren and I'll call her Allyson and Marie and fill them in on the meeting.

Chris: Sure I'll go get her you get Ally and Marie

Mel hugs him

Mel: Do you know you're the best big brother like ever?

Chris: Yeha but you can tell me anytime.

Mel: Go call Lauren

Chris leaves to call Lauren Mel calls Ally and Marie aunt Paige answers

Paige: Hello

Mel: Hi aunt Paige

Paige: Hi sweetie

Mel: Is Lauren there

Paige: Yeha sweetie um let me get her Lauren get down here.

Lauren:(you here orb sound) Yeha Mel

Mel: Um Chris is coming to pick you up for an emergency band meeting is that okay?

Lauren: Okay its fine.

Mel: I got to go get Ally and Marie, See ya.

Once everyone was sitting in Prudence Melinda's Second master bedroom room.

Mel: Mallory's having a birthday party and she asked if we would like to play at it so what do ya think we were going to go anyway now we get money for it plus her dad is giving cell phones out as party favors and 24 of those card things for each Phone.

Lauren: Lets do it

Allyson: Totally

Marie: Yeha

Chris: What ever.

Mel: I'll call her

Mel picks up the phone and puts it on speaker so they can all talk to her

Mel: Hi Mallory Chris Lauren Allyson Marie and I have decided we will play

Mallory: Great you will get 50 bucks for every hour okay.

Mel: Great thanks

Mallory: Bye Mel

Mel: Bye Mal


End file.
